The present invention relates to cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a removable and adjustable slitting apparatus for use in a graphic drum plotter, or the like, employing a strip media and having automatically retracted blades for safety purposes.
The description contained hereinafter is with respect to a graphic drum plotter employing strip paper. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the apparatus described herein has the potential for use in other strip media systems wherein a strip media is moved from a supply roller through a work area and onto a takeup roller wherein longitudinal slitting of the strip media is desired under safety conditions.
In co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 538,876 filed Oct. 4, 1983 entitled "MULTI-COLUMN PLOTTER" by Howard Brewer and William Lyons, also assigned to the common assignee of this application, a graphic drum plotter is described wherein the strip paper therein is divided into virtual columns with individual plots appearing in the columns. Therein it is suggested that following the drawing of the plots on the strip paper by the moving pen and prior to the strip paper being rolled onto the takeup roller, a slitter assembly be employed to slit the virtual columns at their point of juncture into actual strips of paper with one for each column. While it would be possible to simply mount a bar adjacent the takeup roller with knife blades mounted thereto, such an approach would be highly dangerous and highly impractical, particularly in view of such protective measures as the OSHA standards which apply to working environments.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a slitting apparatus for use in such applications which provides for safety protection of any exposed blades.